As is well known, with the proliferation of computers, there is an extremely rapidly growing accumulation of computer printout. Computer printout is conventionally on continuous, accordion or fanfold paper having marginal perforations. Commonly it is the practice to accumulate the computer paper in fanfold form for storage in the original paper cartons. Another storage procedure is that of sheeting the printout by separating along the folds into sheets for binding by prong paper fasteners, or the like. In both procedures storage becomes an expensive and time consuming operation, and access at a later date to desired information is very difficult.